2 4 1 Special
by iPepsi
Summary: Carly visits Freddie after school on the day following their web cast where he left to avoid ridicule after Sam spilled his secret. He talks her into a plan to fix things, but not everything turns out as expected.
1. Part One

**2 4 1 Special**

**Part One**

I knock on the door across the hall from mine and wait patiently for an answer. Usually it is my door that gets tapped on, but an occasion like this calls for changing up the roles. Mrs. Benson opens the door slowly, pausing it at just a crack at first.

"Uh, hi Mrs. Benson, I was hoping to see Freddie."

She finishes opening the door and looks at me sternly.

"That Sam girl has taken it too far this time, you know. He won't leave his room. I pretended to not see iCarly so I could play along that he is ill…"

"I'm really sorry. Do you think he'd let me visit?"

Mrs. Benson steps aside to allow me inside the apartment and points in the direction of the stairs that lead up to Freddie's room. I take that as an invitation and mumble a 'thanks' before disappearing to the second story. His door is shut when I arrive so I tap on it softly.

"I told you I don't need anything, mom," he calls from inside.

"I'm not your mom," I announce quickly.

He's sitting at his desk, tapping a pencil against a textbook. His eyes lock with mine briefly before he changes his attention to the screen saver on his lap top screen.

"Come in, I guess," he replies, motioning for me to sit on the bed behind him. I do exactly that and he turns around his chair so we can be facing each other.

"I'm sorry about school today…"

I kinda trail off, knowing it can't mean much coming from me. It's Sam who caused the damage.

"With all the abuse from Sam you'd thing I could handle the teasing by now, but having so many people judge me at once…"

"There is no way you are the ONLY fifteen-year-old at Ridgeway who hasn't had their first kiss. Fortunately for the others, they don't run a web show that Sam can blab their secrets on."

"I don't understand why this is such a big deal to everyone. Including you. If you hadn't asked me…"

So I do feel some guilt for being the initiator in the conversation Sam overheard, but it's still mostly her fault for needing to come out on top.

"You went into that prank knowing that Sam wouldn't lay idle about it."

"I was expecting physical harm though, not emotional humiliation."

"Sam wasn't going to let you pick her payback. She enjoys taking her victims by surprise."

"But now everyone is going to know me as 'Kissless Benson' until they see me kiss someone, which means I have to make sure it happens while at school."

"You don't have a girlfriend. How are you going to make that happen?"

"Well, I was hoping…"

I should have seen this coming.

"Freddie…"

"I know you won't do it."

"You should save your first kiss for someone special."

"Did you?"

"Not exactly."

"See, besides, I do consider you special."

Stuff like that should be significant to me, but it just doesn't seem like it coming from Freddie.

"That's really sweet, but I can't kiss you."

"We can practice before trying it at school," he suggests, refusing to give up.

I don't know what causes me to agree, maybe deep down I do feel it's my fault that he hasn't had his first kiss since I've turned down his obsessive crush for so long.

"Fine, I'll do it. But only because I don't want a **friend's **life to stay ruined."

He smiles brightly and gets up off the computer chair to join me on his bed.

"So, who should start?"

"What? You want to practice _now_?"

I thought we could delay it a bit longer.

"I can't miss much school or I'll get too behind in my classes…"

I lean in and let our lips connect solidly, cutting him off. Neither of us applies much pressure so it turns out feeling stiff. He is the one to pull back first and we just kind of look at each other afterward.

"Th…that's it?"

I shrug.

"It was _lip contact_."

"But it was so…"

"…dull? I told you it would be."

I give him an apologetic look.

"Can we try again?"

So much for getting it over with. I should have put more effort into it.

"Sure," I agree, hoping it will be the next to last time if you include when we take the action public.

I wait for him this time, hoping he'll believe the first one was like kissing a best friend will always feel if he has the control. His lips sneak up on mine and they meet with more force than I expected. I tumble off balance and land with my back against his Pear, Inc. comforter, his body managing to naturally follow and hover above me as we remain connected.


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

My eyes that had originally closed somewhat unconsciously find themselves open again and I notice his are open too. But we're still kissing, me finally returning some of the pressure he started using. And oddly, it's not all that bad. That doesn't change that I now need to breathe.

We are both panting a little after we disconnect. Neither of us moves, our bodies awkwardly meshing together. This was definitely _not _part of the deal.

"You think you could…" I begin, continuing the thought by motioning to the empty space beside us.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he replies, moving smoothly off of me.

"Alright, I'll admit, that wasn't bad."

"Third time's a charm," he says with a wink, looking ready to lean in again, but I hold out a hand to pause the action.

"I think the last one was good enough. We can't look too rehearsed or people will think we've been secretly dating or something…"

"You really don't want to try again?" Freddie asks with disappointment etched on his face.

I wish I didn't, but I kinda enjoyed the feeling of attempt two. It wasn't necessarily spark-ish or anything, it just felt different somehow.

"Alright, this is the last one though, okay?"

We both lean in together this time and mutually contribute from the beginning. When I fall back again, it's on purpose. What should have been _a _kiss turns into more like ten, lasting long enough for me to end up on top of Freddie although we started out the other way around.

At some point we just kind of stop, but rather than move and readjust ourselves to a neutral position, I rest my head on his shoulder while facing sideways over the left side of his body. I've never cuddled with someone before, or even kissed while in a guy's bedroom now I think about it. Before my thoughts can wander deeper his voice interrupts.

"My mom probably shouldn't find us like this…"

I nod in understanding, although I am tempted to let her do exactly that since I've discovered how comfortable this feels. He looks at me expectantly when we're still in the same position a minute late. Right, it'd be easier for him to get up if I moved first. What was I waiting for?

I slide off smoothly, landing beside him. We move similarly into sitting positions except he doesn't pause, getting up to return to the computer chair so there's more distance between us. With perfect timing, Mrs. Benson enters the room. I smile at her innocently as she peeks between us.

"It's time for dinner. I know you lied about eating your lunch. I'll have to send someone over to install feeding tubes if you skip another meal," she threatens seriously, looking directly at Freddie.

I don't know whether to be scared or laugh. She probably would do something like that.

"No mom, it's fine. I'm actually hungry," he responds, jumping up to head for the kitchen.

I follow Freddie and his mom out of his room and decide it's a good time to leave.

"Uh, Spencer probably has dinner ready for me too. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Freddie?"

"Yeah, but I might stop by tonight too. If that's alright?"

His mom seems a tad suspicious at his sudden recovery and I'm not sure whether a refusal or approval will add to it more. I wish Sam was spending the night so I'd have a good excuse to tell him not to come over.

"Sure, maybe we can see if anyone posted video responses to our last broadcast?" I suggest weakly, at a loss for better ideas.

I wave on my way out the door and sigh as I greet Spencer when returning to our loft.

"Uh oh…that doesn't sound like a sigh of relief," Spencer analyzes from his position in front of the stove.

"Sam owes me a whole lot more than money this time."

"You didn't try to apologize for her, did you?"

"Are you kidding? If I were to apologize to Freddie for her I'd be over there for a few weeks reciting things I'm sorry about…"

"Right, what was I thinking?" Spencer smirks, looking up from the pan that he was currently pouring the contents of into a large bowl.

I spend an hour in front of the television, not having any other homework to do since I finished reading the last chapter of our assigned reading earlier. Spencer has gone out to store to stock back up on a bunch of food supplies we've run out of, even after I protested that it could wait until tomorrow. The knock on the door doesn't surprise me at all, and neither does the person I see when I open it.

"Come on in," I gesture to him, turning around after I close the door and walking over to the computer on the counter to turn it on.

"You think we could wait on checking the videos? There were the same nine up when I looked a half hour ago," Freddie explains as I turn around to check on any intention I might find behind his expression.

"Okay…" I agree nervously, certain I'm not going to like what's on his mind.


End file.
